


Shades of Blue

by TomasinaGalloway



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's True Form (Good Omens), Celestial intimacy, Crowley's True Form (Good Omens), Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Sexual Tension, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomasinaGalloway/pseuds/TomasinaGalloway
Summary: Crowley reminisces about revealing his love to Aziraphale, and experiencing his true form.





	Shades of Blue

Gazing into his angel’s eyes at the Ritz seemed new all over again. They had plotted. They had thwarted. They had discovered… interesting things about each other, although nothing that Crowley hadn’t suspected for a few thousand years. Aziraphale had taken to possessing Crowley’s corporation with the aplomb of a true thespian, cheekily demanding bath time accessories alongside his supposedly deadly dunk. Crowley, conversely, could barely contain his literally incandescent rage at the way Gabriel spoke to Aziraphale. Still, as far as they knew no one suspected, upstairs and downstairs were now all slightly scared of the oddly matched pair, and they were now pretty much free.

Freedom was raising a glass, a toast to a world that had been given, that they had helped give, a second chance. Freedom was his angel, _his_ angel dropping his eyelids yet peering up at the demon with that special smile reserved only for him and maybe a few of the most decadent desserts. Or an extremely good bottle of red. That smile did things to him. Made him want… want to be better. More noble. Inspired him to deeds. Not necessarily good deeds. But deeds that somehow always ended in goodness. Or at the very least, a happy angel. Crowley decided right there and then, for the millionth time in his existence, that he would run barefoot into a thousand churches for that smile.

Freedom was not love. That would be a mistake. Love could be binding and choking and above all confusing. Unrequited love was a torture, one that had to be borne. But… the knowledge of love. That felt a little bit like freedom. Crowley had known for a long time that Aziraphale harboured more than the standard amount of angelic love for him. But he had been sure that the principality’s duty to heaven would never allow him to admit it, much less act on it. Now Aziraphale knew that he knew, and knew that his feelings were returned and so much more, and things were easier between them.

But. Well. Crowley had no idea what happened next. Other than their essences briefly mingling during the body swap, they had not had any time to explore what this development might mean for either of them. Crowley swirled the champagne around in his glass, a small smile on his face as he remembered the experience of touching Aziraphale in his truest form. First, on the way over, the angel petrified of revealing too much, terrified that the demon would feel his love and reject him. Crowley had done everything he could to express his own love, to show that there was nothing to fear. Once Aziraphale realised he was not alone in his devotion, he had rushed to him, embracing the love, eager to revel in the relief and ecstasy of the end of centuries of anxiety.

But, like after a first passionate kiss that ends with a firm goodnight, there was now this slight sense of shyness and uncertainty. The swap back had been beautiful, but fast. They had not wanted to linger, both keen to return to the corporations they had become used to over the millennia. A simple handclasp and it was done, although both exulted in the sensations as their essences trailed lazily through each other on the return journey. It was like dragging fingers through warm ocean water, or hanging suspended in the canopy of trees while the wind blew softly through the leaves. 

Crowley was a little surprised to find that his corporation was beginning to respond to his reminiscing about their divine/infernal touching. It was easy to forget how intertwined everything was, body and essence, especially when you’d sat on and squashed certain feelings for… well… a very, very long time. Crowley could feel his heart beating faster at the thought of the colours of Aziraphale; silver, pearlescent, maybe a touch of coral, but shot with the most beautiful electric blue when he had managed to surprise him. The unique song they had created as their energies melded during the crossover made him flush, the tune replaying in his head now while he looked at his angel. The sheer pleasure he could feel from Aziraphale as he had realised his fears were unfounded; such a profound feeling, it made Crowley bite his lip now and tap his foot with an urgency he couldn’t really explain.

Suddenly, he realised the focus of his attention was actually asking him a question.

“Sorry, what?” Crowley sat up a little straighter and tried to will his blood pressure back down.

“I said, do you want dessert, dear?” Aziraphale smiled, indulgently, not minding at all that his demon had been lost in thought. He had a fairly good idea what was on Crowley’s mind, and wasn’t averse to encouraging that train of thought.

Crowley considered, and decided that anything that kept him here with his angel was good with him. A piano was playing, something sweet and romantic that Aziraphale would no doubt have on vinyl back at the shop. The surroundings were as plush as his companion, and all in all, he was feeling rather smug and contented. He leaned over and put a hand over one of Aziraphale’s, letting his fingers trail over the angel’s knuckles before resting.

“You order for me, angel. I trust you.”

The resulting smile and eyelash flutter sent his heart rate soaring again, but oh, it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Gold and Silver was all from Aziraphale's POV, so I wanted to show how the whole thing had affected Crowley. And still is, clearly, affecting Crowley! I do want to expand on this, so look out for a short piece soon about what Crowley meant when he said he'd done the body swap before and didn't want to talk about it... (Gold and Silver.)
> 
> Tagged as MM and Other as there's no category for celestial genderless idiots in love. Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
